A Rather Disturbing Story
by Snidgetlass
Summary: Ginny writes a letter to Harry after a rather disturbing experience. HGSS.


Hello everyone. For those of you who have been reading Calm Before the Storm, there's a new chapter up. For those of you who haven't, you should check it out. This is just a short one-shot from Ginny's point of view. It may turn into a series of letters, or the prologue to a third person story about the Hermione and Snape. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**A Rather Disturbing Story**

* * *

Dear Harry,

I know we agreed only to write once a week, but I saw the most disturbing thing today. You might want to sit down for this. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with me. Everyone's fine and safe, but really Harry, you need to sit down.

I suppose I should start from the very beginning now that I know I have your attention. It all started this morning. I went to Hogwarts to pick up Hermione so we could go look at wedding dresses (and no I'm not going to tell you whether I picked one out). I knew she had classes until three, so I stopped in her office to say hi, then dropped in on Neville in the morning for a while (he's doing brilliantly, by the way). It got to be around lunch time, so I left the greenhouses and went to the Great Hall. It was really odd sitting at the head table, but Hermione insisted, so I sat down in the empty seat next to hers which I could only assume belonged to Snape.

So, we're sitting there eating, chatting about what the flowers are going to look like at the wedding and such, when all of the sudden – Harry, you would have laughed yourself silly if you had witnessed this. I'm laughing now just thinking about it even though it scared me half to death at the time – the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Snape comes stalking in like a bat with his wand drawn out. I'll write out the dialogue so you can get the whole effect.

"Granger!" he hollered. Harry, the students literally scrambled. I've never seen Hufflepuffs move so quickly. Hermione looked up from her food and smiled at him like he was her favorite person in the world. I was absolutely amazed at her boldness.

McGonagall was out of the school on an errand, so there really was no one around to stop anything from taking place. He charged up to the front of the hall and pointed his wand right at Hermione's neck. "Weren't you supposed to be somewhere an hour ago?" he snarled. He was so close I could see his yellow teeth and his eyes got all wide and scary. It was truly horrific.

"I don't recall, Severus," Hermione said calmly. I nudged her to stop baiting him because his face grew even scarier after she spoke, if that's even possible. "Perhaps you could remind me."

Snape started huffing and swearing and snarling and sputtering and his wand was shaking like he had been hit with a jelly curse. The rest of the teachers and I were seriously transfixed at the sight of him and Hermione just sat there smirking. I couldn't believe it.

"Granger...You...I've never been so...I had to go...and no one showed...and then...you..."

"Severus, I'm having a hard time understanding what you're saying. If you would please just slow down and..."

That's when he started hexing her. She deflected the first few, but they were flying so fast there was little she could do but dive beneath the table. All this time, the students are witnessing this. I don't even want to know what McGonagall's going to say when she gets back. Neville and Flitwick finally wrestled Snape into that little back room behind the head table and I walked in with Hermione, surveying the damage. She hadn't been hit too badly. He'd mostly just grazed her. A big chunk of hair was missing, but we all know that's no tragedy.

So, Flitwick gets Snape to settle down a bit and Hermione sits in a chair next to the fireplace, frazzled, but no worse for the wear.

"Now Severus, will you kindly inform us what that adolescent display was all about?" Flitwick asked. Snape seemed surprised that he would speak to him that way, but pointed a gnarled finger at Hermione with the most malicious look I've ever seen.

"Ask the witch," he snarled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sweet Merlin, Severus. It was an honest mistake." She looked at all of us and explained, "Severus was supposed to go on an errand and I was supposed to accompany him and forgot. That's all."

Flitwick didn't seem convinced, but Neville and I figured that was enough to make Snape fly off his rocker. Hermione smoothed her robes and stood up. "I'm very sorry Severus – for forgetting our appointment and baiting you into taking such a violent means of retaliation. I hope you'll forgive me."

Snape muttered something under his breath that was most definitely not, "You're forgiven," and Hermione and I left the room. Madame Hooch seemed to have calmed the students down (I sort of think she might have obliviated them all because they looked a little dazed) and we walked out into the foyer.

"Sorry about all that," Hermione said once we got out of hearing distance.

"It's fine," I said. "I needed a little excitement."

Hermione glanced at her watch and told me she'd meet me after her last class so we could go to Diagon Alley. I said that was fine and went for a walk to see Hagrid.

Harry, I know you're probably thinking that none of this was all that disturbing, but trust me, the best is yet to come. If you weren't sitting down before, I'd advise you one more time to do so. Anyway, I was going to meet Hermione in the foyer at three, but I remembered I'd left my purse down in her office in the dungeons. I walked downstairs and I started hearing shouting. I realized pretty quickly that it was Hermione and Snape. I ran down the corridor, keeping as quiet as I could and stopped in the doorway. All I could see was Snape holding his wand to Hermione's neck like he was going to kill her.

Now, you're probably thinking I should have run in to stop him, but I was so scared I couldn't move. I watched for a couple of seconds before I realized that he hadn't killed her. In fact he wasn't saying anything. Harry, you won't believe this – Snape was kissing her!

I seriously just about threw up when I saw them. He had her pinned against the wall and he was full on mouth-to-mouth kissing her – and she was kissing him back!

"You stood me up, Miss Granger," I heard him whisper as he kissed her neck.

"I didn't have much of a choice. I forgot Ginny was coming. She would have figured it out for sure."

My eyes widened and I turned to sneak out of there, but I ended up knocking a tray of potions off the counter. I was in a full body bind before the tray hit the ground. Don' be upset with him Harry. I'm fine. I just surprised him.

"Uh oh," I heard Hermione say. Snape let off a string of obscenities that do not need to be repeated. Hermione undid the spell and helped me up.

I looked at the both of them, my jaw hanging wide open.

"Well," Hermione laughed nervously. "This is awkward."

Snape folded his arms and glowered at me, before stalking out of the room. I turned to look at Hermione.

"Ginny before you..."

"Hermione Jane Granger!" I yelled. Harry, I don't think I've yelled that loud since the twins turned my face purple. "What in Merlin's beard is going on?"

"Ginny, I..."

"You? And Snape?"

"I was going to tell you guys sooner or later..."

"Sooner or later? This wasn't just a one time thing? You two have been – dating?"

"Well, I don't think Severus would appreciate your terminology, but..."

"You've gone bloody nutters."

"It's quite possible."

I settled down then and Hermione told me the whole story. I'll spare you the details, but let it suffice to say, she's in love with _Snape_. She stood him up when they were going to go look at _houses_...to live in...together.

I know this probably will ruin your appetite for the rest of the week, but I couldn't handle being the only one who knows about this. Hermione made me swear not to tell anyone else on penalty of painful death, but she said nothing about not writing to anyone about it. Let's just hope someone else exposes them before you get back so we can bask in the disgusting hilarity of it all.

Well, now that I've sufficiently ruined your day, I hope you're doing well at training. The weather is supposed to be very cold up in Romania this week, so Mum sent you a package with a sweater. You may have to enlarge it a bit (she still thinks you're as scrawny as you used to be), but it should serve its purpose. I love you and I can't wait to see you.

Your loving fiance (who hopes you'll forgive her for sharing her disturbing story),

Ginny


End file.
